


Streets of Gold

by SiIver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just need to get started lmao, New York City, Probably I don't really know yet, Rating May Change, it's a little wild bear with me, oliver and company but its star wars, r2d2 is a border collie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiIver/pseuds/SiIver
Summary: Anakin knew all his life that he needed to get out of Arizona and on his way to New York, where his mother always wanted to end up. He packed his backpack, leaving his previous life behind. Now he's got nothing but the clothes on his back and a ragtag group of misfits to teach him how to survive the streets- of the City that never sleeps. (AN: Will be adding artwork soon)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Streets of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! before you read this, please know this chapter went a little quick. im sorry! theyll be a little more fleshed out in the future, theres just a lot of world building but if you've seen oliver and company, youd kinda get a little idea! i hope you enjoy it!

The Arizona sun was beginning to set, yet it was still way too hot outside for anyone’s liking. Especially to the young blonde boy sitting on the porch of a rundown orphanage. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. With a loud sigh, he flopped on his back on the ground. While the sunsets were breathtaking, there was one thing apparent to the boy- he couldn’t stay here. 

* * *

He gripped the strap to his bag and threw it around his shoulder. He took one step out of that orphanage and looked at what seemed like the same sunset 9 years ago. But this time, he was going towards it and never looking back.

Today was his 18th birthday. 

“Goodbye, Anakin!” A bunch of little kids came and swarmed around his legs, some gripping on for dear life. “Please don’t go!” “We’ll miss you!” “Who will play knights and monsters with us?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Kitser will play with you all.” Anakin, the young man, replied. He looked up at his friend standing in the doorway, who shook his head and laughed. Kitser walked towards him and smacked his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Take care, buddy. Where are you going?” He asked with a solemn expression. 

“You know exactly where I’m going.” Anakin replied, still hugging and consoling the younger children.

Kitser sighed. “You can’t be serious,” he groaned “you’ll never make it in the city, let alone get there. Just try to find a job in Downtown Phoenix or something, it’s the same th-”

“No, it’s not. It never will be. I’m heading straight to where dreams come true.” Anakin looked out towards the stretch of desert outside of the orphanage. “Where my mom’s dream was.”

Kitser knew this was a battle he couldn’t win. All he could do was support his friend. “Goodbye, Anakin. Don’t forget about us back here when you’re living the high life.” 

Anakin laughed, “I’ll try not to.” He didn’t know when he’d ever see him again. Or the orphans. He gave them all their own hug and finally, he stood up and waved to Kitser. And with a crooked smile, he was walking towards the sun that made it apparent that he didn’t belong here. He belonged somewhere greater. The Center of the Universe. The place of new beginnings. The City that never sleeps.

He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket when he got to the Greyhound station, and pulled out all the money he’s saved over his years of working through childhood.

He was heading straight to New York.

* * *

When Anakin finally arrived in New York, the rain wasn’t letting up. He got off of the bus and sprinted to Times Square. His leather jacket and jeans were starting to get soaked. He didn’t wait for crosswalk signals as he sprinted through every side street, as car horns blasted left and right about the boy running dangerously through the city. And as he turned a corner, and stood in the middle of the road, there he was; he made it. 

After 12 long years of working his ass off as a child, of missing out on everything a normal kid could do, he could finally fulfill his late mother’s wish. To look out and see the great world infront of him, not just a bunch of desert wildlife that she could never escape from. Anakin felt like he was in Disneyland, but even greater- it didn’t seem real. The large flashing billboards, the neon electronic lights, the hustle and bustle of the city sold it to him. There were skyscrapers so tall, he thought if he went to the top he could touch the stars.  _ What would it be like to live up there? Would they ever get scared? _

Dozens of questions ran through his head, until he finally realized he was blocking traffic. Anakin barely had any time to dip into a nearby alleyway before a black Corvette almost sped into him. The Corvette sped through a large puddle as well, splashing gross street water all over his clothes. Onlookers just continued to walk without paying any mind to the guy who almost became roadkill. Was this the civilian life up North?  _ Man, Phoenix might have been sorta shitty and hot, but at least the people were nice. _ Anakin rubbed his arms, attempting to stop himself from shaking while his anxiety was at an all-time high. Not only was he in shock, he was soaked and freezing. 

Anakin turned and got a good look into the alleyway he ducked into. It was dark, the only light source coming from Times Square and the streets surrounding. While he couldn’t see too far down the alley, there was an awning that was on top of a local restaurant shut down for the night. He shuffled over and set his backpack down, then sat on the ground as well. He took his jacket off and squeezed it, water dripping onto the sidewalk. There was nothing he could do for his pants. The bottom of his jeans were muddy and his shoes even worse.  _ This is going to be a long night _ .

Something was wrong. This wasn’t what his mother told him New York was like. As he curled further under the awning, getting somewhat of a covered shelter, he looked out on the busy road. Why the hell did he leave the orphanage? At least he had a warm bed. A change of clothes. A shower. He had it somewhat good there. A makeshift ‘family’. A best friend. And he left all of it for a city that's treating him like absolute shit. 

The rain started to lighten up as he drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

He was awoken by a broom being brought down on his head.  _ Whack.  _ Another one. 

“If I have to bang your noggin’ one more time boy, I swear I’ll-”

“No no, I’m up sir!” Anakin scrambled to his feet in front of a short, stocky man holding a sweeper broom. His shirt and apron were covered in what seemed to be food and grease stains. He looked up to see he accidentally fell asleep outside of a breakfast diner. 

It was still dark outside, but the city started to slowly come back to life with the sound of car horns going off to each other in traffic. 

“You gotta know better than that than to fall asleep in the damn rain, kid, come in so I can give you coffee or somethin’ warm. On me.” The man turned around and Anakin followed him inside. 

It was a small little diner, fit with a couple booths and countertop high rises. Anakin took a seat at the farthest end of the counter. 

“Name’s Dex, kiddo, whaddya go by?” The man, Dex, came back with a cup of coffee and a little bit of cream. 

“Anakin, it’s really nice to meet you, sir.” He held out his hand to shake Dex’s, before Dex grabbed his arm and patted him on the back, chuckling. “I like you, boy. You’ve got the spirit of a kid whose dream is the big city.” 

Anakin grabbed the cup of coffee and immediately realized just how cold he was. “Yeah, you’ve seen through me.” He sighed, starting down to his coffee.

“Tell ya what. I’ll make you something to eat later.” Dex pointed Anakin towards a door behind the countertop. “Go up those stairs, you’ll reach my apartment. Go take a shower, I don’t need you dragging mud all over my diner.” 

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his damp hair. 

“If you look in the cabinet below there should be some spare clothes.” 

  
Anakin nodded, and made his way upstairs. Dex’s small apartment was surprisingly tidy. After reaching the bathroom, he pulled out a tan button-up, some jeans, and pulled a pair of spare boxers out of his bag. He figured the clothes in the cabinet were left behind previously by customers at the diner. He was just happy to get out of his damp outfit. 

Turning on the shower, he set his old clothes on the tile floor and his new set on the counter. He turned on the water as hot as it could get, which still wasn’t skin-scorching - just what he needed.

By the time Anakin walked downstairs, it was nearing around 8 am. His shaggy blonde curls were still a little damp, but he was fully clean, and therefore, in a good mood. Dex was busy with customers at another table, so he sat down at the countertop waiting for him to be finished. A busty blonde girl, presumably the waitress, slid a coffee mug down the countertop towards Anakin.

“What’re you doin’ in this city, sweetie? Never seen you before, you don’t have the attitude to be from here either, sugar.” She strutted over to him, flaunting her hips in a way that made Anakin somewhat uncomfortable.

“Uhh, sightseeing?” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the quickest answer to get him out of this situation. She seemed to catch on, and shrugged and waltzed away to another man to seemingly flirt with. 

It’s not that he wasn’t bad with women, or some child when it came to them. Quite the opposite, really. He’s dashing, or so he likes to think. Every girl he’s been with seems to agree. But, before he left for New York, he let down his childhood friend back at the orphanage. A girl his age, Amee, who he grew up alongside with Kitser. It was ongoing flirting until she admitted how she felt to him. But he broke her heart when he admitted he couldn’t feel the same way she felt about him. He just never felt the spark people supposedly have when they meet someone like that. While he wasn’t a novice when it came to dating, nothing felt right to him. He didn’t want to make ties like that with anyone in Arizona, because he knew deep down his future was out here. And here he was, yet he still feels nervous.

“Don’t pay her any mind kid, she’s just trying to get a few extra tips. It’s honest work.” Dex walked behind the counter, crossing his arms on the top across from Anakin. “So, now that you’re here, what’s your plan?”

Anakin sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not entirely sure. I didn’t think I’d get this far,” He laughed, rubbing his hand through his hair. “I’ll probably just adventure around the city. Find some work. Somewhere to stay. I appreciate you letting me sleep outside your diner, and letting me use your bathroom. Thank you so much, one day I’ll be able to pay you back for-”

“Don’t you worry about it, boy. You’ve always got a spot here if ya need it.” Dex leaned over to pat his shoulder, laughing with Anakin. 

“I really can’t thank you enough, Dex. I’ll see you around?”

“Well, you’re gonna visit me, aren’t ya?” 

“Of course I am.” Anakin beamed, picking up his backpack, and started heading to the door.

Dex raised a hand, and Anakin waved goodbye, walking out the door with a little bell chime. 

The sun was raised high over the city. Holding a hand up to shield his eyes, he looked up at the tall buildings that lined the streets.

He’s here. 

Now what’s his plan? 

* * *

“Who’s this guy?” 

A young girl looked over at the man beside her, shaded by the staircase above them. He shrugged, sighing as he turned to get a better look at the man standing outside of the diner.

“A guy who’s got no idea what this city's gonna do to him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, that was a ride. next up comes that famous group :)
> 
> im basing some of the chapters off of the soundtrack! first up was Once Upon a Time in New York City, which is one of my FAVORITE disney songs! it inspired me to write this fic. i hope youve enjoyed this, but there's more and better stuff coming.. i promise! :)
> 
> have a great week!


End file.
